Bet You Fifteen Bucks You Missed This In ATU
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: Not a list, there's a bit of literature there... possible interactive fanfcition, you can decide for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bet You Fifteen Bucks You Missed This in ATU

**Title: Bet You Fifteen Bucks You Missed This in ATU**

**Author: Missy, with assistance from major Max-fan Kate**

_**Gasp, this one probably won't be rated T.**_

**--**

"One of you could take this bedroom." Sadie said, and then turned around to face the boys. "I'm gunna need two weeks in advance, is that alright guys?" She asked, confident that they would have the money.

"Oh, no, that's not a problem." Max said, shoving his hands in his pockets to get the rent while _**inching away from a cat walking by.**_

**Conclusion: Max is afraid of cats.**

--

"What would you do if I sang out of key, would you stand up and walk out on me…" Max sang, tossing a beer to his friends on the couch.

"Thank you!" One of them yelled.

"Lend me your ears, and I'll sing you a song…" He continued, nudging Jude with a beer can. Jude took the beer and opened it as the guy beside him stuck out his hand.

"_**I'm Chris."**_

**Conclusion: Max's friend, quite possibly the bad golfer on the rooftops, has a name. Chris, to be exact.**

--

"When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, _**Let It Be."**_

**Fact: Many of the songs in ATU were sung before they were even written. The movie was set it 67/68, and LET IT BE was written around 1971.**

--

"Do you write your own songs, Jojo?" Jude asked, listening to him strum his guitar while sipping a glass of wine gingerly.

"I've got twenty in a notebook. Another ten in my head." He replied, not stopping his playing.

"Leave room for anything else?"

"Music's the only thing that makes sense anymore, man." He explained, continuing to play. "Play it enough… keeps the demons at bay. _Come together…"_

Jojo's playing was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the bathroom window. Jude looked up, tucking his knees up on the chair.

"_**Hello, hello."**_

**Fact: Many Beatle-song references were used in Across the Universe that weren't even sung (or used for character names). Such as 'She Came In Through The Bathroom Window', 'Hello Goodbye', and 'When I'm 64.'**

**--**

"_And the __**Blue People!**__ They're great; they're just… chilled out!!"_

**Fact: The Blue People were based off of 'The Blue Meanies' off of the film 'Yellow Submarine' featuring the Beatles (at the end of the movie only, their voices were dubbed over).**

**--**

"The wind is low, the birds will sing, that you are part of everything…" They sang to their friend.

"Dear Prudence…" Max sang, Lucy slightly amused. "Won't you open up your eyes?"

They all step back and look around the room. "Look around, round round round round…"

Prudence looked out the keyhole, and then stood up. She sheepishly _**pushed the door open.**_

**Symbolism: Prudence was coming out of the closet about her orientation. **

**--**

"Who's place is this?" Lucy asked curiously, looking around.

"Luna Park, Dr Robert's publisher." _**Bill**_quickly explained.

'_**There's a fog upon L.A…..' a voice sang in the distance.**_

**Fact One: Sadie's publisher's name is BILL! Most people are naming people in their stories that.**

**Fact Two: The Song 'Blue Jay Way' is used here. Anyone else see this on the soundtrack and wonder where it was?**

**--**

"It feels so right now hold me tight, tell me I'm the only one, and then I might… never be the lonely one." Lucy spun around in Dan's arms and _**swung back and forth to the music.**_

**Fact: Jim Sturgess and Joe Anderson both learned this dance. You can see them practicing on the special features.**

**Conclusion: Max and Jude are dancing somewhere in that crowd. We've been looking, but we cannot find them for sure, but we're pretty confident in saying that they are there. I don't care if Jude's in Liverpool, HE LEARNED THE DANCE!! **

**--**

"Don't let me down." Sadie sang, taking a moment to look at Jojo playing his guitar. She smiled, thinking about how happy she was, and then _**looked out at the crowd.**_

**Fact: John Lennon's car is parked there, somewhere. Or something that looks similar to his.**

**--**

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done." Jude sang, looking around for Lucy.

Lucy ran up to the police officers. They shoved her back with clubs.

"Oh please officer, you have to let me up there…"

**Fact: The clubs disappear.**

**--**

_Some Random bits that have no literature to go along with them:_

When Max and Jude walk into the apartment (first moving in) there is a guy sprawled out on the couch. Cats walk around everywhere. I don't think you see the cats again, but you can see the guy in the backround a lot. (When Prudence comes in, he is reading a magazine behind Jude).

When Prudence walks in through the bathroom window, Max is in the backround having a dilemma with the phone. He hangs up, picks up, stares at it, hangs up again before finally walking out.

During 'With a Little Help From My Friends' Max places a golf tee in Jude's mouth. He hits the ball on Jude's mouth and the tee is left untouched. Max is a pretty good golfer if he can hit a ball without hitting the tee. Especially with the force he was putting into it (I believe he grunted). Imagine if he did hit the tee… it would have knocked out his teeth or something, and then there would be a huge bloody mess. And then Jude could have given Lucy an example on people from Liverpool with funny teeth.

Haha.

That felt wrong… typing that, I mean.

Jude's also quite the womanizer… I mean, Molly, Prudence, random chick that Lucy is jealous of… _AND_ Lucy? He's being kind of greedy when he spazzes out on Paco.

Lucy moves in with Paco. When she walks in on them making bombs, her bags are at the bottom of the stairs. This provokes questions about Paco/Lucy's secret affair (??). But honestly, who would cheat on Jude?

_Some Random Places:_

Katz Delicatessen

I wish that this was called 'Physcadelicatessan.' Woo hippies. It's the restaurant that Max burns the paper in.

Café Huh?

The place where Sadie's gigs take place.

Liverpool, England

For those who REALLY don't have a clue, this is where Jude's from (duh).

Detroit

Where Jojo's from.

There were a few more places, but I need to watch the movie again (for the millionth time?).

Got any questions on the 60's, ATU, or The Beatles, feel free to ask! This could be a multichapter fic if you, the reader, decide.

Think about that.

Thank you for reading; I hope I posted something you didn't know.

--Missy


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Years, everyone! I've decided to update this one and answer all you're… questions/reviews/comments.

That's my job.

**Lovely form of informantion. Gosh if school tacked on Max and Jude to the lesson plan I not fall asleep in English! Wrote more!! And question for ya: Who are all the people at Kat's when Max gets his letter from Lucy?**

Sorry guys, I really don't have the energy to post usernames today. They're all in the reviews, so if you're curious…

Okay, now for the answer.

Well, there's the gang, of course. Pru, Sadie, Max, Jude, Lucy. Desmond is also there, who is Jude's employer. Desmond likes to hang around the apartment, too. When Jude walks into the building with his rolled up paintings, I think it's the African-American girl with the amazing fro who introduces them (or maybe I'm crazy). She says 'Desmond, someone's here to see you.' I think, again, this is all off memory. And then Jude shows him the paintings and Desmond nods, and he actually says 'I love it' but its barely audible. So one of Jude's co-workers, and his employer are there as well.

If there's anyone else that I've left out just give me like, a description or something, because I just might know who they are… hahaha.

**Heh. Funny. I caught most of those things, just goes to show how many times I've watched that movie. Kind of sad actually. **

It is, isn't it?****

I have a question. When I saw ATU in theatres, I could sworn when Max and Jude went to the school to pick up Lucy, Max said to Emily "Emily...looking great as always." with the thumbs up thing. But then on the DVD version he doesn't say that. Am I crazy?  


I never got the chance to see Across the Universe in theaters, but on the DVD, the interaction goes somewhat like this,

"How are you?"

"Good."

"When did Emily get tits?"

"Shhh!!!"

Emily walks by, and Max sits up. "Emily…" then shoots her a thumbs up.

**  
And one other thing I noticed is that before the whole coming in through the bathroom window, Max is talking to the one chick with the hair and says something about her standing on her head so he can see what he looks like with a beard, shoving her hair into his face.**

"She said, stand on your head, and she said, why, and I said, I just want to see what I look like through a beer."

Then he shoves her hair into his face.

It makes no sense, but the subtitles do not lie. Well, that's debatable. But I believe them. Maybe there's more to the joke than we know?

**Let It Be (the album) was released in early 1970, after the Beatles broke up. It was their last album to be released, but only the second-to-last to be recorded (Abbey Road was their last recorded).**

Thanks for that correction. Anything else Beatles, quiz me. Album years aren't my talent. These are totally right, though, I just can't recite them off the top of my head. ****

Also, if you get the 2-disc Deluxe Edition soundtrack, Blue Jay Way is on there, along with just about every other song in the movie except for Why Don't We Do It In The Road?, I Want You (She's So Heavy), and A Day In The Life (instrumental).  


'A Day In The Life' was preformed by Jeff Beck, not by Martin Luther McCoy, so if any of you are interested in getting that song and adding it to your ATU collection, that's who to search up. The drummer died last year. RIP.

**  
And Janis Joplin's car is parked outside the rooftop. It's the awesome-looking one. (You know...the fun painted one...yeah.) It's only on screen for a few seconds, but it's definitely there. Because Sadie is Janis Joplin, her car should totally be parked there, right? ;P lol.**

Janis. Love her. I heard somewhere that John's car was parked out there too? ****

Other than that, I enjoyed it. It's good to know that there are other people out there who have seen ATU sixty million times. I knew a few of them, but I love the idea of Max being afraid of cats (I may have to use that in a story soon!). And the phone thing. I'll have to look for that next time.

Cheers.

**I definitely have to go watch the movie again, now that you've pointed out some of the background stuff.**

About the cat...supposedly, there's one cat that belongs to Sadie and I read somewhere that its name is supposed to be Rocky, like the song Rocky Raccoon. I never really paid attention. I'll have to go look for this cat...lol.

Anyway, this was interesting. Thanks for sharing!

I read that in Dana Fusch's blog as well. She's holding it at one point when she's talking to Max and Jude, I think. It might have been an outtake. Apparently it smelt really bad, and Dana started gagging and ruined the take. When Max and Jude stare at eachother, really confused, after she says 'you could have murdered your granny with a hammer' it's not acting… They were pretty confused about the gagging/cat thing. Dana says, to her readers, that we can all be part of their inside joke! Yay!

**Very cool list! Some of these I hadn't even noticed before!**

Another thing to add to the list of characters' hometowns...  
Prudence is from Dayton, Ohio.  
In the scene when we first meet her while cheerleading, you can clearly see Y-T-O-N on a banner in the background.  
As far as I know, Dayton is the only town in Ohio that ends with those letters.  
Also, she mentions being from Ohio in the scene after she climbs through the window.

I hope I'm right about these!  
:D

Sounds about right. We're all ATU experts. :)

**Let It Be came out in 1970.**

I don't think Lucy and Paco had an affair.

Everyone has their own opinions. I'm open to all of them. After she moves out with Jude, though, she _does_ move in with Paco. And she freaks out when the cop punches him. But, for every reason on one side, there's another on the other side… Isn't there? Discuss?

**Actually, there is a Psychadelicatessen in the movie! Watch right after "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", when Jojo and Jude are at the door to Jude's place. It's right next door!**

Ah, cool! Thanks for sharing.

Well, that's all I got for you right now. A few more little drabbles about the movie we all know and love? SURE.

Lucy's mouth is totally out of sync with the music in 'It Wont Be Long'. She's writing something on the page, and the camera goes from her page up to her face, and you can see her mouth moving, but a few seconds slow/fast (not sure. It's just out of sync).

Also, in 'It Won't Be Long', Lucy jumps/dives on the bed, and lands on her back. Have you ever tried doing this? It's a lot harder than it sounds. I'm totally serious when I say that.

When Bill and Sadie are talking outside, it's actually in the middle of the winter. Every few minutes they had to cut and yell, "COATS!" And people would bring them their coats to keep them warm. The shot is supposed to be taking place in the summer. Bill also says 'Spread the Word', which is a line from a Beatles song "The Word" (it appears on 'Rubber Soul').

If you own the 2 disc DVD of ATU, and you love Jude/OC, you're lucky… watch the extended musical performance of 'Come Together'. Some amazing, cute, crazy, Jude love there. It only lasts a few seconds, but when I saw it, I still freaked out.

In the end credits, you can see credit for all the songs... 'And I Love Her' is in there, but it dosent appear in the movie. On the first disc, go to special features, and there you can watch the deleted scene where Jojo writes/sings/plays 'And I Love Her' on the piano, to Sadie. Supposedly after 'I Want You', because Sadie's in the backround, lying on her stomach, ahem, topless. Who knows why they cut it out… maybe Jojo was too talented already? I would've liked to see more Jojo/Sadie. That's just me, though.

I could say something really obvious here, like, THE WALRUS IS BONO. But I think that we all know that, here. More questions would be lovely, comments too.

Thankyou for tolerating my Across the Universe craziness. :)

--Missy


End file.
